A Ghost Dream
by MiNiDdangKie
Summary: Terpenjara dalam tubuh roh ini membuat Jihoon tahu segalanya. Segala hal yang tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Kenyataan memang sungguh menyakitkan. Tapi karena kenyataan ini terungkap membuat Jihoon dapat menemukan cinta sucinya. Cinta yang tulus mencintainya, bukan kepura-puraan. SOONHOON / GS / CHAPTER 2 IS UP ! / HAPPY READING
1. Look At Me

_Pernahkah kau merasakannya ?_

 _Rasa suka pada seorang idola berubah menjadi rasa cinta yang sesungguhnya._

 _Suara merdu itu… meski aku tak bisa mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat dalam lirik lagunya secara lantang, tapi hatiku selalu menyanyikannya dengan keras._

 _Setiap aku mendengarkan lagu-lagunya… wajah tampannya selalu muncul dalam benakku._

 _Aku sudah memiliki seorang namja yang sangat mencintaiku. Aku juga mencintainya. Tapi wajahnya_ _muncul tak sesering idolaku itu._

 _Seseorang yang sangat kita idolakan. Bahkan dapat menguras semua perhatian kita._

 _Dan saat itu tiba… saat aku dapat melihat dan menyentuhnya secara langsung, itu adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Aku bahkan tak pernah memimpikan hal itu akan terjadi._

 _Tapi sungguh… aku pasti yeoja paling beruntung didunia ini._

 _Lee Jihoon…_

 _Itulah aku…_

.

.

.

.

 **A Ghost Dream**

.

.

.

.

Cast : Seventeen's Member

Pairing : SoonHoon || Meanie || SeungHan || VerKwan

Disclaimer : All cast belongs to God and themselves.

Genre : Romance, Angst, Drama, Fantasy, GenderSwitch, etc

Rated : T

Summary : Terpenjara dalam tubuh roh ini membuat Jihoon tahu segalanya. Segala hal yang tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Kenyataan memang sungguh menyakitkan. Tapi karena kenyataan ini terungkap membuat Jihoon dapat menemukan cinta sucinya. Cinta yang tulus mencintainya, bukan kepura-puraan.

WARNING !

Typo bertebaran dimana-mana,, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD yang berlaku,, FF GENDERSWITCH,, aneh & GJ sudah pasti.

.

.

.

.

FF ini terinspirasi dari Drama Korea yang sangat popular, laris, menarik dan sangat saya sukai yaitu 49 Days ^^

 **Tapi alur dan cerita ini benar-benar berbeda ! Semoga kalian menyukai FF saya ini :D**

 **DON'T LIKE ! DON'T READ !**

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 - LOOK AT ME**

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

.

.

.

"Annyeong ?!"

"Annyeong !"

"Apa kalian semua siap bersenang-senang dikonserku malam ini ?"

"Siap !"

"Oke~ Carat ! Are You Ready ?"

"Yeah~ I'm Ready !"

Suara teriakan berpuluh-puluh ribu orang didalam stadion ternama di kota Seoul yang kini sedang menjadi tempat konser seorang penyanyi terkenal itu terdengar menggema sangat keras di seluruh isi stadion.

"Kwon Soonyoung ! Kwon Soonyoung ! Kwon Soonyoung !"

Suara teriakan berpuluh-puluh ribu remaja yeoja itu terus menggema meneriakan nama idola mereka yang kini telah berada diatas panggung besar nan megah di depan mereka itu. Alunan music piano pun mengawali konser malam itu.

Kwon Soonyoung adalah nama aslinya. Namun kebanyakan penduduk Korea lebih mengenalnya sebagai 'Hoshi' si penari hebat sekaligus pemilik suara yang sangat merdu. Diusianya yang kini menginjak 22 tahun, usia yang masih sangat muda namun telah menyabet berbagai macam penghargaan.

Selalu sukses di setiap comebacknya. Lagu yang selalu mencapai all kill. Album yang selalu menduduki puncak teratas. Dan berbagai macam piala tahunan bergengsi selalu sukses ia genggam di tangannya.

Tak hanya di Korea saja, bahkan ketenaran seorang Kwon Hoshi sudah menyebar ke seluruh dunia. Tak hanya di kawasan Asia, bahkan negeri barat pun tak luput mengagungkan nama Hoshi.

Yeah~ Hoshi yang dalam bahasa Jepang berarti bintang benar-benar membuatnya bersinar terang seperti bintang. Kwon Soonyoung, itulah dia.

Setelah berjuta pasang mata di dalam stadion itu terpana oleh keahlian Soonyoung bermain piano, kini suara merdu nan tenang itu telah berganti menjadi musik band yang sangat keras. Musik keras bercampur dan saling bersautan dengan suara penonton yang masih terus menerus meneriakkan nama idola mereka. Memberi semangat dan ikut bernyanyi bersama saat suara merdu itu mulai melantunkan lagu rock yang mampu membakar suasana konser malam itu.

"Aaaaaa . . . "

"Hoshi oppa . . . !"

"Kkyyaaaa… Soonyoung oppa saranghae !"

.

.

.

.

Suara yang benar-benar sangat merdu dan powerfull. Itulah hal yang kini terlintas di pikiran seorang yeoja cantik nan imut yang tengah mendengarkan lagu dari earphone berwarna pink favoritnya yang kini terpasang dikedua telinganya itu. Sebuah lagu yang sangat ia sukai. Sebuah lagu dari seorang penyanyi papan atas Korea yang sangat ia idolakan dan ia kagumi, Hoshi.

Kepala imutnya ia gerakan maju mundur, menikmati alunan suara yang selalu menyejukkan hatinya itu. Sesekali bibir mungilnya bergerak, melantunkan lagu yang tengah ia dengar. Senyum dibibir pinknya pun juga tak lupa ia ukir setiap pikirannya membayangkan jika dirinya tengah bertemu dan bersama idolanya itu.

Hei…ayolah, semua fans diseluruh dunia ini pasti pernah membayangkan diri mereka dapat bertemu dengan idola mereka secara langsung. Bahkan membayangkan jika idola mereka saat ini tengah berada disamping mereka. Dan itu semua terjadi pada seluruh fans Hoshi, tak terkecuali yeoja mungil ini, Lee Jihoon.

Tak lama, seseorang tampak membuka pintu kaca penghubung rumah dan taman belakang tempat Jihoon sedari tadi duduk. Seorang namja yang baru saja datang itu langsung memeluk tubuh Jihoon yang tengah duduk di taman belakang rumahnya dari belakang, membuat Jihoon tersentak kaget dengan kehadirannya.

Jihoon pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menemukan sosok seorang namja yang ia cintai itu telah memeluknya erat dan mencium sekilas pipi tirusnya. Jihoon pun tersenyum lalu menepuk sebelah bangkunya yang kosong, menyuruh agar namja yang kini berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sendirian disini hem ?" ucap namja itu sambil memeluk bahu Jihoon.

Jihoon lalu menunjuk earphone pink yang masih terpasang ditelinganya, lalu melepaskan salah satu ujungnya dan memasangkannya ke telinga tunangannya. Menyalakan kembali lagu yang ia dengarkan tadi.

"Eoh ? Kau mendengarkan lagu ini lagi ?" Jihoon pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

"Ck~ sudah kubilang kan aku tidak suka dengan penyanyi ini. Siapa namanya ? Ho…Hoshik ? Ah~ bukan hem~ ah~ Hoshi ! Benar kan ?!"

Jihoon hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan tunangannya tadi. Di mata Jihoon, ketidaksukaan tunangannya itu malah terlihat seperti orang yang tengah cemburu. Jihoon lalu merangkul lengan namja itu dan mencium kecil pipi sang namjachingunya. Kemudian menatapnya dengan puppy eyes imutnya agar tunangannya itu tak ngambek lagi.

"Aish~ kau ini selalu saja~ Ck…kau tahu sikapmu ini selalu saja membuatku tak pernah bisa marah padamu." Namja itu lalu mengacak-acak rambut panjang Jihoon yang terurai lurus.

"Jihoon chagi, Seungcheol-ah ayo masuk, makan malam sudah siap !" teriak seorang yeoja paruh baya dari dalam rumah membuat sepasang kekasih ini menoleh padanya.

"Eommamu sudah memanggil kita. Ayo kita masuk." Jihoon pun tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian beranjak dari taman dan berjalan bergandengan dengan tunangannya, Seungcheol masuk kedalam rumah.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Jihoon POV**_

Aku kini sedang berada ditengah perjalanan ke studio televise untuk menonton pertunjukan comeback stage Hoshi. Ya… Hoshi seorang penyanyi solo yang memiliki suara yang selalu bisa membuatku meleleh setiap mendengar lagunya.

Berlebihan ? Apakah aku berlebihan ?

Aku rasa tidak karena seluruh orang yang mengidolakannya pasti akan berpikir sama sepertiku. Kulihat ramainya jalanan kota Seoul dari dalam jendela mobil yang kunaiki. Sesaat kemudian kurasakan sebuah tangan mengelus-elus rambutku dengan lembut.

Kutolehkan kepalaku dan tersenyum manis pada Seungcheol yang menatapku sesaat kemudian kembali focus pada jalanan didepannya karena saat ini dirinya tengah menyetir di sebelahku. Kubalas usapan lembutnya tadi dengan mengelus pelan pipi yang selalu aku cium setiap hari itu.

Dia tersenyum padaku. Aku pun mengalihkan kembali pandanganku ke jalanan didepanku, tak ingin mengganggu konsentrasinya saat menyetir mobil. Aku terus tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan ini. Sungguh, aku sangat senang karena sebentar lagi aku akan segera melihat secara langsung penampilan idolaku itu.

Bahkan aku semakin bahagia karena orang yang telah membelikanku tiket konser yang sedari tadi aku genggam ditanganku ini adalah Seungcheol. Aku sungguh tak menyangka, tanpa aku tahu Seungcheol telah membelikanku tiket untuk menonton comeback stage artis favoritku ini.

Saat aku alihkan pandanganku dari tiket konser ini kulihat ada sebuah majalah dengan cover Hoshi yang sangat besar dijual dipinggir jalan. Spontan aku langsung menarik-narik lengan Seungcheol yang masih menyetir membuatnya menatapku dan menghentikan mobilnya ditepi jalan.

"Wae ?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku langsung menunjuk ke luar jendela depan mobil, tepat dimana majalah itu dijual. Dan kulihat Seungcheol hanya menghela napasnya setelah melihat majalah yang aku maksud itu.

"Tunggu sebentar disini, aku akan membelikannya untukmu." Ucapnya sambil mencubit kecil pipiku sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju penjual majalah itu.

Aku terus melihatnya hingga ia sampai di tempat penjual itu. Dia berbalik sebentar kearahku dan menatapku sambil menunjuk sebuah majalah didepannya. Aku pun mengangguk semangat sebagai tanda membenarkan majalah yang akan ia beli itu.

Cukup banyak pembeli disana. Kurasa Seungcheol akan cukup lama untuk mengantri disana. Akupun menyenderkan punggungku ke sandaran kursi dibelakangku, sedikit merilekskan diriku sebelum nantinya tubuhku akan kaku karena melihat Hoshi secara dekat. Ah~ membayangkannya saja membuatku tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dari tadi.

Aku pun menolehkan pandanganku ke sekitar jalanan itu. Cukup banyak orang yang berlalu lalang menyeberang jalanan didepanku. Kutolehkan pandanganku menuju seberang jalan yang tak kalah ramai dengan jalanan didepanku. Mataku terus menelusuri orang-orang yang berjalan diseberang jalan itu sampai pada akhirnya aku melihatnya.

Aku sungguh melihatnya. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah kulihat saat ini. Aku langsung mengucek mataku, mencoba membenarkan penglihatnku tapi apa yang aku lihat tak berubah. Itu benar dirinya. Aku melihat Hoshi tengah berjalan disana.

Dan kulihat cukup banyak yeoja-yeoja yang mengelilinginya, meminta foto dan tanda tangan. Aku tak dapat menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini begitu saja. Aku juga harus mendapatkan foto dan tanda tangannya.

Aku segera mengambil ponsel, buku, dan pena dari dalam tasku kemudian segera berlari keluar dari mobil, mencoba menyeberang jalanan yang masih dilalui banyak mobil. Aku tak mungkin menunggu lampu merah karena Hoshi bisa saja pergi kapan saja.

Saat jalanan terlihat cukup sepi, aku langsung berlari dan menyeberang. Aku terus berlari sampai akhirnya aku sampai diseberang jalan ini. Aku hendak kembali berlari menghampiri tempat Hoshi berdiri tapi…

"Aawww~"

Aku kehilangan keseimbanganku dan tubuhku sedikit oleng, membuatku tak sengaja menabrak seorang yeoja. Aku menundukkan kepalaku sebagai permintaan maafku dan membantunya membereskan kertas-kertasnya yang berserakan dilantai karena ulahku.

Sangat banyak kertasnya yang terjatuh. Aku terus membantunya sampai pada akhirnya aku mendengar suara teriakan seorang anak kecil. Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan melihat seorang anak kecil yang terjatuh dan tengah menangis ditengah jalan besar itu.

Aku segera berlari menolongnya sebelum ada mobil yang menabraknya. Aku segera menggendongnya untuk menepi di halte yang ada ditengah jalanan. Aku tersenyum pada anak kecil itu dan memberinya sebuah permen lollipop yang ada disakuku agar dia tak menangis lagi.

Aku pun kembali menoleh keseberang jalan dan ternyata Hoshi masih ada disana. Aku mencoba menyeberang jalan ini lagi untuk berjumpa dengannya. Tapi saat aku hendak sampai ditepi jalan tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara. Sebuah suara yang membuatku diam membeku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke asal suara itu dan …

.

TIN TIN TIN

.

BRUAKH

.

Gelap… Semua menjadi gelap seketika. Aku tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada diriku saat ini. Tak terasa apapun. Hanya ada rasa dingin yang menyelimuti diriku.

Takut... Aku sungguh takut. Semua terasa dingin dan menakutkan bagiku.

Sampai akhirnya samar-samar kudengar suara teriakan orang-orang yang tak jauh dari diriku. Perlahan kubuka mataku. Aku terus mengerjap-kerjapkan mataku untuk menjernihkan penglihatanku. Dan tepat didepan mataku saat ini kulihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang berkumpul mengelilingi sesuatu.

Perlahan aku bangkit dari posisi terbaringku. Mencoba berdiri dan berjalan secara perlahan menuju kerumunan orang-orang itu.

"Nona ! Nona ! Apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Hei kenapa ambulancenya belum datang juga ?!"

"Apa dia masih hidup ?"

Kini suara-suara teriakan itu semakin jelas kudengar. Aku yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi itu pun semakin mendekati kerumunan orang-orang itu. Dan saat aku sampai dikerumunan itu, aku merutuki diriku yang pendek ini. Aku mencoba melompat-lompat untuk melihat apa yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian mereka disana.

Dan saat orang yang berdiri didepanku ini berjalan menyingkir, aku pun segera maju untuk melihat apa yang mereka semua lihat. Dan betapa terkejutnya diriku, mataku langsung terbelalak lebar saat bola mataku menemukan sosokku sendiri terkapar didepanku tanpa kesadaran dan darah bercucuran disekujur tubuhku.

Tubuhku kembali membeku melihat tubuhku sendiri. Ini berarti aku telah…

Tidak ! Ini tidak mungkin !

Aku terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Aku masih tak mau mempercayai apa yang baru saja kulihat itu. Aku terus berjalan mundur, menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang itu. Dan kini aku benar-benar merasa takut saat aku merasakan orang lain dengan mudahnya melewati tubuhku. Mereka semua berjalan menembusku seolah aku sama sekali tak terlihat oleh mereka.

Tapi benarkah aku sekarang sudah tak terlihat ? Tak adakah yang bisa melihatku ?

Aku mencoba memastikannya. Aku menghampiri siapapun yang berjalan di jalanan itu. Berdiri didepan mereka dan menyentuh mereka. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Mereka semua tak melihat kehadiranku, bahkan aku tak dapat menyentuh mereka.

Aku takut. Aku bingung. Aku sedih. Aku terisak lirih dan air mata ini hampir keluar. Tapi tiba-tiba saja perhatianku teralihkan oleh suatu percakapan yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke sosok dua namja bertubuh besar yang terlihat seperti preman itu.

Samar-samar kudengar pembicaraan mereka yang menarik perhatianku. Akupun berjalan mendekati mereka agar lebih jelas mendengar pembicaraan mereka itu.

"Dia sudah pergi. Bagaimana sekarang ?"

"Aish~ seharusnya kita habisi dia tadi ! Tapi kenapa sampai bisa kehilangan jejaknya ha ?!"

"Mianhae, ini semua salahku. Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ?"

"Kita harus lapor pada boss dulu, setelah itu baru kita habisi penyanyi bernama Hoshi itu."

Mwo ? Nama itu… Hoshi ?

Mereka sedang membicarakan Hoshi ? Apa maksud mereka menghabisi ?

Mungkinkah…

Diriku terlonjak dari segala pikiranku tentang Hoshi saat mendengar suara ambulance yang telah datang itu. Aku kembali menoleh kearah tubuhku yang terkulai dijalanan itu. Aku hendak mengikuti masuk kedalam ambulance itu tapi… kulihat preman-preman itu pergi dengan seringaian mereka.

Bagaimana ini ? Hoshi oppa pasti sedang dalam bahaya !

Tapi…

Tubuhku…

Kemana aku harus pergi ?

 _ **Jihoon POV End**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Jihoon terus mengikuti kedua preman itu sampai kesebuah gedung besar. Jihoon membaca nama gedung itu dan ternyata itu adalah gedung pertelevisian KBS. Jihoon hanya mengernyit bingung saat menatap kedua namja yang berjalan didepannya itu.

'Kenapa mereka kemari ?' Pikir Jihoon keras.

'Omo ! Mungkinkah mereka akan menyerang Hoshi oppa disini ?!' batin Jihoon semakin kacau saat dirinya telah sampai didepan ruangan bertuliskan 'Ruang Ganti Artis' itu.

Kedua preman itu masuk kedalam ruang ganti itu tapi terlambat bagi Jihoon untuk mengikutinya masuk karena pintu itu tertutup terlebih dahulu sebelum Jihoon sempat masuk.

'Aish~ bagaimana ini ? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Hoshi oppa didalam ?!' kalut Jihoon dalam hati sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Jihoon terus mecoba memegang kenop pintu itu tapi semua itu sia-sia saja karena dirinya tak dapat menyentuh apapun. Jihoon semakin kalut, dipukul-pukulnya pintu didepannya itu tapi tak ada suara apapun yang tercipta.

Jihoon pun mendekatkan telinganya didepan pintu, berharap dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi didalam sana tapi dirinya juga tak dapat mendengar apapun dari balik pintu itu. Jihoon semakin takut dengan hal yang akan terjadi pada idolanya itu.

Sampai pada akhirnya dia mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi ditelinganya. Di edarkannya pandangannya kesekelilingnya, mencari asal suara itu dan akhirnya mata imutnya yang sudah berkaca-kaca itu menangkap sosok namja yang ia khawatirkan sejak tadi.

'Hoshi oppa.' Senyum lega pun mulai terukir dibibir kecilnya.

Kakinya mulai melangkah menghampiri Hoshi yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang namja bertubuh lumayan gemuk itu.

"Ingat ! Jangan sampai ada fals di comeback stage mu malam ini !"

"Nde~ Nde~ aku tahu."

"Bersiap-siaplah dibelakang panggung."

"Nde~ O…iya Dokyeom-ah…"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu !"

"Wae ?"

"Karena aku disini sebagai managermu. Bersikaplah lebih sopan pada managermu ini."

"Ck~ kau itu kan sahabatku, jadi tidak usah terlalu formal begitu. I don't like that."

"Tapi aku…"

"Dokyeom-ah~ Seokmin-ah~ Lee Seokmin~"

"Aish~ baiklah, terserah padamu mau panggil aku apa. Sekarang cepat pergi kebelakang panggung !" ucap Seokmin sang manager Hoshi sembari mendorong punggung Hoshi agar artisnya itu segera pergi.

"Kau sendiri mau kemana ?"

"Makan ! Aku lapar !" ucap Seokmin sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hoshi yang kini malah menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ck~ selalu seperti ini. Dipikirannya hanya ada makan makan makan dan makanan saja. Tapi tubuhnya tak gendut gendut. Lihatlah~ astaga… betapa cekingnya dia itu. Aish~ jika ada yeoja yang naksir padanya pasti dia akan melabrakku karena berpikir aku ini artis sombong yang pelit yang tak pernah memberi makan pada managernya sendiri." Gerutu Hoshi sambil berjalan pergi.

Tanpa ia sadari seorang yeoja cantik yang kini berstatus sebagai hantu itu mengikutinya dari belakang. Jihoon terus mengikuti Hoshi sampai mereka sampai dibelakang panggung comeback stage artis favoritnya itu.

Hoshi pun mulai naik keatas panggung dan teriakan dari yeoja-yeoja yang menonton disana pun mulai menggema diseluruh studio. Dari belakang panggung, mata Jihoon terus menelusuri keindahan panggung didepannya juga para penonton disana.

Jihoon menatap beberapa bangku penonton yang kosong didepan sana. Terbesit sekilas dipikirannya jika seharusnya saat ini dirinya tengah duduk manis di salah satu bangku itu dan menonton pertunjukan Hoshi dengan hati senang.

Pikiran Jihoon tiba-tiba saja buyar begitu saja saat musik mulai mengalun di atas panggung itu. Meski saat ini ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Hoshi saat tampil tapi tetap saja suara merdu itu selalu menghanyutkan hatinya untuk tak berpaling pada hal lainnya.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Setelah konser selesai, Hoshi pun pergi dari gedung televise itu dengan penampilan yang sangat tertutup. Sebuah penyamaran agar tak ada yang mengenalinya di jalanan. Jaket hitam dan syal berwarna abu-abu menutupi tubuhnya di malam yang cukup dingin ini. Jangan lupakan kacamata hitam dan topi dengan warna senada yang menutupi wajahnya. Juga sebuah masker membuatnya seperti buronan yang tengah bersembunyi dari kejaran polisi.

Hoshi terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang masih cukup ramai itu. Hingga akhirnya dirinya pun sampai di stasiun kereta. Menaiki kereta yang akan membawanya ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Jangan lupakan seorang yeoja mungil yang sedari tadi terus mengikutinya dari belakang. Ya, Jihoon masih terus mengikutinya. Entah apa ia sadar atau tidak, tapi yang ada dipikiran Jihoon saat ini hanyalah sosok tampan Hoshi yang ada didepannya.

Setelah kereta itu berhenti di pemberhentian yang Hoshi tuju, Hoshi pun segera turun dari kereta dan tak ketinggalan Jihoon pun segera ikut turun bersamanya lalu mengikuti langkah Hoshi berjalan.

Jihoon hanya terus memandang punggung Hoshi yang berjalan didepannya. Terus mengikutinya sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang Hoshi tuju.

'Warm & Cool Cafe.' Batin Jihoon saat membaca plakat besar di atas café itu.

Jihoon ingin masuk kedalam café itu tapi plakat besar itu membuat perhatiannya teralihkan sebentar hingga ia tak menyadari jika Hoshi telah masuk ke dalam café itu.

'Aish~ aku kan ingin masuk kesana.' gerutu Jihoon yang kini dirinya hanya bisa melihat sosok Hoshi dari luar pintu kaca café itu.

Sesaat kemudian gerutuan-gerutuan itu hilang seketika saat mata Jihoon kembali menangkap sosok Hoshi yang kini telah berdiri didepan meja kasir untuk melayani para pembeli disana.

Mata cantiknya tak dapat berpaling dari sosok mempesona Hoshi yang terus tersenyum pada pembeli-pembeli disana. Senyuman manis itu membius Jihoon seketika hingga ia tak sadar banyak orang yang berlalu lalang keluar masuk café itu.

Jihoon bisa masuk kedalam café itu untuk melihat sosok Hoshi lebih dekat lagi tapi tubuhnya suka membeku hanya dengan melihat Hoshi dari luar pintu kaca itu.

'Eoh ?' kaget Jihoon saat tatapan mata Hoshi tertuju padanya.

Cukup lama Hoshi menatap ke arahnya yang berdiri diluar pintu kaca itu. Jihoon segera melihat kesekelilingnya, mencari sosok yang Hoshi tatap nihil, tak ada siapapun didekatnya saat ini. Itu artinya…

'Dia melihatku ?'

Jihoon segera menoleh kembali ke arah Hoshi yang saat ini masih tetap menatap dirinya. Tapi Hoshi segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi saat ada pembeli didepannya. Jihoon yang menyadari itu segera beranjak masuk kedalam café saat ada orang yang membuka pintu café itu.

Berjalan cepat ke arah Hoshi berdiri. Kemudian ikut mengantri di belakang orang-orang yang ada disana. Hingga pada akhirnya kini Jihoon berdiri tepat didepan Hoshi. Menatap intens ke arah Hoshi yang kini sibuk menulis pesananan sebelumnya.

"Kau mau pesan apa nona ?" tanya Hoshi pada Jihoon tapi Jihoon sama sekali tak menjawabnya.

"Nona, mianhae tapi kau mau pesan apa ?" ulang Hoshi yang kini menatap Jihoon.

Jihoon lalu menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Hoshi sedikit emosi.

"Lalu kau mau apa ? Tanda tanganku atau foto bersamaku ? Jika itu kemauanmu, pergi saja karena aku tak akan memberikannya." Ucap Hoshi ketus yang masih ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala oleh Jihoon.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa hyung ?" tanya seorang barista pekerja di café itu yang baru saja kembali dari mengantar pesanan.

"Yeoja ini, dari tadi dia hanya menatapku saja." Ucap Hoshi sambil menunjuk sosok Jihoon yang ia lihat itu.

"Eoh ? Yeoja ? Kau sedang mimpi berdiri ya hyung ?!"

"Mwo ? Wae ?"

"Yeoja apa ? Tidak ada siapapun disitu !"

"Ha ? Yakh~ Minghao-ah jangan bercanda denganku." Ucap Hoshi dengan wajah sedikit takut.

"Aku rasa kau perlu memakai kacamata yang lebih besar lagi, hyung."

"Ada apa ini ?" melihat keributan yang terjadi di depan membuat Junhui, sepupu Hoshi sekaligus kekasih dari Minghao dan pemilik café itu menghampiri mereka.

"Junhui-ah kau melihat yeoja ini kan ?!" tanya Hoshi sambil menunjuk Jihoon yang masih berdiri didepan meja kasir.

"Eoh ? Nuguya ? Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana." Ucap Junhui yang membuat wajah Hoshi semakin pucat.

"Yakh~ apa kau sedang demam? Kau sedang berhalusinasi ? Atau kau sedang melihat hantu ? Jangan membuatku merinding dasar sipit ! Aku masih harus kerja sampai tengah malam." Gerutu Minghao yang tampaknya sama sekali tak di dengarkan oleh Hoshi.

Hoshi pun kembali melihat Jihoon dengan tatapan takutnya. "Hem~ Minghao-ah~ kau gantikan aku dulu ya. Aku mau ke toilet." Ucap Hoshi langsung pergi dari meja kasir itu.

Melihat kepergian Hoshi itu, Jihoon pun mengikutinya lagi. Hoshi yang berjalan dengan langkah cepat itu pun semakin gusar saat sesekali dirinya menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Jihoon masih terus mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus sich ?!" teriak Hoshi saat tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Jihoon.

Jihoon yang terkejut pun segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Hoshi pun melihat tubuh Jihoon dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya. Seorang yeoja yang manis dengan gaun selutut dan rambut terurai lurus.

'Kakinya menapak dilantai kok. Dan mana mungkin yeoja manis ini seorang hantu.' Batin Hoshi menebak-nebak meski bulu kuduknya masih merinding melihat yeoja didepannya itu.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Hoshi pun kembali melangkahkan yang menyadari itupun kembali mengikutinya sampai akhirnya mereka sampai didpan toilet namja.

"Kau masih saja mengikuti ya ?! Kau juga mau mengintipku didalam ha ?!" teriak Hoshi sekali lagi membuat pipi Jihoon merona merah.

Jihoon pun perlahan berjalan mundur dan membiarkan Hoshi masuk kedalam toilet. Jihoon masih terus menunggu Hoshi diluar toilet. Bagaimanapun Jihoon harus memberitahu Hoshi tentang orang-orang yang akan menyelakakannya itu.

Cukup lama Jihoon menunggu Hoshi didepan toilet sampai akhirnya Hoshi pun keluar dari toilet itu. Hoshi hanya menghela napas beratnya saat menemukan sosok Jihoon yang masih ada disana dan kini tengah berjongkok sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan kedua tangannya diatas lututnya. Benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang terpisah dari orang tuanya.

Hoshi pun mendekati Jihoon. "Ehem~ kenapa masih disini ?" ucap Hoshi yang membuat Jihoon menengadahkan kepalanya keatas menatap sosok Hoshi yang kini tengah memandangnya.

Jihoon pun segera berdiri dan menatap Hoshi yang masih menatap aneh padanya.

"Kenapa kau terus saja mengikutiku sejak tadi ha ?!"

"…"

"Kau mengikutiku sejak distasiun tv kan ?!"

"…"

"Kenapa tak menjawabku, ha ?!"

"…"

"Apa hantu sepertimu juga mengidolakanku dan mau meminta tanda tanganku atau berfoto denganku ?!"

"…"

"Jawab aku !"

"Ah ! Eh ?" Jihoon pun terlonjak kaget mendengar bentakan Hoshi tadi.

Tapi sesaat kemudian matanya membulat setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya itu.

"Cepat jawab aku !"

"Ehem~ hem~"

"Hei ! Apa yang kau lakukan ha ?!" heran Hoshi saat melihat tingkah Jihoon.

"Tes~ AAAA~ Omo~ aku…aku bisa bicara." Ucap Jihoon yang membuat Hoshi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Wae ?"

"Kkyyaaaaaa~ Aku bisa bicara !" teriak Jihoon girang sembari melompat-lompat didepan Hoshi.

Hoshi yang melihat tingkah aneh Jihoon yang sedang fokus di dunianya sendiri pun segera memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kabur. Hoshi pun segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih melompat-lompat tak jelas itu.

"Aku tak percaya aku bisa bicara. Suara ini… ini suaraku ? Suaraku seperti ini ?" Ucap Jihoon senang dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang dimatanya.

Tapi tak lama kemudian dirinya pun teringat kembali pada Hoshi. Tapi saat dia sadar, dirinya sudah tak menemukan sosok Hoshi disana .Jihoon pun segera kembali kedalam café. Dan untung baginya karena dirinya masih sempat melihat Hoshi yang baru saja keluar dari café.

Jihoon pun segera berlari untuk mengejar Hoshi dan kembali mengikutinya. Kali ini Jihoon lebih berhati-hati agar Hoshi tak menyadari jika dirinya mengikutinya. Sampai akhirnya langkahnya sampai disebuah gedung apartement yang sangat besar.

Jihoon pun mengikuti Hoshi masuk kedalam gedung apartement itu. Terus membuntutinya hingga akhirnya langkah kaki Hoshi berhenti didepan sebuah pintu. Bukannya membuka pintu itu, Hoshi malah berbalik dan menatap tajam sosok Jihoon dibelakangnya.

Jihoon yang melihat tatapan tajam Hoshi itu hanya menunduk takut sembari menarik-narik gaun yang ia pakai. Hoshi tak mau ambil pusing, dia segera membuka pintu apartementnya dan masuk kedalam. Jihoon yang melihat itu segera berlari hendak ikut masuk kedalam tapi…

"Stop !" teriak Hoshi dari belakang pintu membuat Jihoon segera menghentikan langkahnya diluar pintu.

"Hantu sepertimu ternyata lebih parah dari seorang stalker ya !"

"Aku bukan stalker, hanya saja…ada satu hal yang harus aku sampaikan padamu."

"Mwo ?"

"Kau harus berhati-hati karena ada orang jahat yang ingin mencelakaimu."

"Eoh ? Eumph~ hahaha~ kau bercanda ya ? Yang ada juga seorang hantu yang sedari tadi mengikutiku dan membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung sepertimu itu." Tunjuk Hoshi tepat didepan wajah Jihoon.

"Sudahlah~ pergi sana keduniamu dan jangan ganggu aku lagi !"

"Ta-tapi aku…"

BLAM

Jihoon langsung menutup matanya dan sedikit terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Hoshi langsung menutup pintu apartementnya dengan sangat keras sebelum ia menuntaskan ucapannya tadi.

Jihoon hanya menatap sedih pintu didepannya itu dan kembali menundukkan kepalnya. Dirinya sama sekali tak beranjak pergi dari sana. Jihoon lebih memilih beristirahat dan menunggui Hoshi disana.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya ?" suara seorang yeoja berpakaian modis berhasil membuyarkan lamunan seorang namja yang tengah termenung disebuah balkon itu.

Namja itu segera berbalik dan tersenyum pada yeoja itu dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, memberi isyarat agar yeoja itu memeluknya. Yeoja itu pun mendekat dan memeluk mesra namja yang masih memakai kemeja dengan sedikit noda berwarna merah terlihat dibeberapa ujung kemejanya itu.

"Kenapa kau membawanya kemari ? Seharusnya kau membawanya kerumah sakit dan menghubungi orang tuanya." Ucap yeoja itu didalam pelukan sang namja.

"Bukankah ini menguntungkan bagi kita, chagi."

"Tapi Seungcheol-ah, jika dia benar-benar meninggal bagaimana ?"

"Maka aku akan mendapatkan semuanya." Ucap namja yang dipanggil Sungcheol itu sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus bibir yeoja didepannya itu dan mengecupnya sekilas.

"Mati atau tidak, itu adalah takdirnya. Lagipula kan bukan kita yang membuatnya seperti itu, tapi takdir yang memihak pada kita."

"Choi Seungcheol~"

"Yoon Jeonghan~ Dengarkan aku. Jangan pikirkan apapun. Meski rencana kita sedikit berubah, tapi hasil akhirnya akan tetap sama. Kita akan bersama dan merebut semua hal yang memang menjadi milik kita."

"Seungcheol…"

"Kau mengerti ?! Sekarang kita harus segera merebut semuanya sebelum dia sadar." Ucap Seungcheol sambil menatap kedalam sebuah kamar didepan tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Sebuah kamar dimana terdapat sosok seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya dengan berbagai alat bantu kehidupan tertempel pada dirinya.

'Mianhae~ tapi aku harus melakukan semua ini padamu…Lee Jihoon.'

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Jihoon masih terus duduk bersandar didepan pintu apartement Hoshi. Menelungkupkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya

'Lee Jihoon'

'Lee Jihoon'

Samar-samar Jihoon mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Jihoon pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok yang memanggilnya.

Tapi tak ada seorang pun di lorong apartement itu. Dan suara panggilan itu semakin lama semakin jelas. Jihoon pun mulai berjalan mencari asal suara itu. Terus melangkah sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhenti diluar apartement itu.

Terus mengedarkan pandangannya mngelilingi taman apartement itu, tapi tak ada siapapun disana. Jihoon pun menyerah dan beranjak hendak kembali ke apartement Hoshi tapi tiba-tiba saja dirinya dikejutkan oleh sosok seorang namja yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Jihoon mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya memandang sosok namja yang kini ada dihadapannya itu. Namja dengan pakaian serba hitam, berambut sedikit ikal, dengan wajah evilnya itu kini tengah berdiri memandang Jihoon dengan sangat tajam.

Berdiri ?

Eh~ Tunggu dulu !

Jihoon menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada namja itu. Dilihatnya baik-baik namja menyeramkan didepannya itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Dan kaki itu ! Jihoon langsung membelalakkan matanya saat melihat namja didepannya itu tidak menginjak tanah, melainkan melayang !

Itu artinya . . .

"KKYYYAAAAA~ SETAAAAANNN . . . !"

PUK

"Aaaawwww~"

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

.

 **Hhuuwwaaaa~ akhirnya FF ini bisa publish juga ^^**

 **Sebenernya FF ini udah lama banget ^^ udah hampir 4 tahun tapi baru aku publish di FFn sekarang tadinya aku cuma publish di FB ku aja dengan cast Super Junior ^^**

 **Dan kali ini aku coba remake ulang dengan cast yang beda dan lebih fresh ^^**

 **Gomawo buat yang udah baca dan review ^^**

 **Saranghae~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- DdangKie -**


	2. Requirement For Life

_Hari demi hari terus berganti. Dapatkah kau menebak apa yang akan terjadi padamu esok hari ?_

 _Atau dapatkah kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu 1 menit dari sekarang ?_

 _Tak akan ada yang tahu. Semua adalah rahasia Tuhan._

 _Semua yang kita rencanakan tak akan selalu berjalan mulus seperti kehendak kita._

 _Bahkan semua masalah yang menghadang didepan kita tak selalu dapat kita atasi dengan semudah itu. Rintangan akan selalu ada._

 _Menyelesaikan sebuah masalah tak hanya bisa dengan satu cara saja, tapi kau membutuhkan banyak jalan. Jalan yang bercabang tapi tetap satu tujuan. Mengambil jalan yang lurus ataupun berliku itu sama saja karena hasilnya akan tetap sama seperti yang telah ditakdirkan._

.

.

.

.

 **A Ghost Dream**

.

.

.

.

Cast : Seventeen's Member

Pairing : SoonHoon || Meanie || SeungHan

Disclaimer : All cast belongs to God and themselves.

Genre : Romance, Angst, Drama, Fantasy, GenderSwitch, etc

Rated : T

Summary : Terpenjara dalam tubuh roh ini membuat Jihoon tahu segalanya. Segala hal yang tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Kenyataan memang sungguh karena kenyataan ini membuat Jihoon dapat menemukan cinta yang tulus mencintainya, bukan kepura-puraan.

WARNING !

Typo bertebaran dimana-mana,, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD yang berlaku,, FF GENDERSWITCH,, aneh & GJ sudah pasti.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 - Requirement For Life**

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

.

.

.

"KKYYYAAAAA~ SETAAAAANNN . . . !"

PUK

"Aaaawwww~" pekik Jihoon setelah mendapat sebuah jitakan dari namja didepannya itu.

"Ck~ suaramu itu sangat nyempreng !"

"Jangan mendekat ! Dasar setan ! Cepat pergi, aku tidak mengenalmu, jadi jangan ganggu aku !" ucap Jihoon dengan nada bergetar ketakutan sembari melangkah mundur menjauhi namja itu.

"Heh~ ! Kau pikir kau sekarang itu apa ha ?! Kau itu juga setan !" teriak namja tinggi bagai tiang itu membuat Jihoon harus mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Eh~ O~ iya, kau benar, aku sekarang juga setan ya. Ah~ bukan, aku bukan setan ! Aku~ Aku hanya seorang hantu." Sanggah Jihoon.

"Itu sama saja ! Dasar pabo !"

"Tentu saja berbeda ! Hantu itu lebih lembut dari setan. Warna kita saja berbeda. Aku putih, sama sekali tak menakutkan. Sedangkan kau, warna hitam, benar-benar seperti setan. Dan jangan sekali-kali memanggilku pabo karena aku ini sangat pintar !"

"Hei ! Kau sedang mengejekku ya ?! Ha ?! Kau mau pamer kalau kulitmu itu seputih susu sedangkan kulitku seperti kopi susu ha ?!" teriak namja itu lagi membuat Jihoon bergidik takut.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian namja itu memejamkan matanya, menghela napas beratnya sembari memijiti pelipisnya yang terasa tegang. "Heh~ Oke~ itu tidak penting sekarang. Yang penting sekarang adalah segera menyelesaikan tugasku dan kembali ke kehidupanku yang tenang dulu sebelum kau mengacaukan semuanya." Ucap namja itu masih dengan nada sinisnya.

"Mengacaukan ? Memang apa yang sudah kulakukan ? Kenal denganmu saja tidak."

"Kau !" tunjuk namja itu didepan wajah Jihoon. "Kau bisa bicara malah cerewet, berisik, dan bermulut pedas ya ?! Tau begini tak kubiarkan para malaikat bodoh itu memberimu suara. Kubiarkan saja kau bisu sampai naik ke akhirat."

"Yakh~! Dasar mulut tak sopan !"

"Wae wae wae ? Mulut mulutku, apa urusanmu ?!"

Kini mereka berdua malah saling berkacak pinggang dan menatap tajam satu sama lain. Sepertinya tak ada yang mau mengalah jika saja namja jangkung itu tak ingat kalau tugasnya masih menumpuk. Jika ia meladeni namja mungil it uterus bisa-bisa seminggu ini ia harus lembur.

"Kau sudah mengacaukan jadwal kerjaku !"

"Mwo ?"

"Huft~ Oke~ Oke~ sepertinya aku memang benar-benar harus bersabar kali ini. Begini, Lee Jihoon-ssi, perkenalkan namaku Kim Mingyu dan aku adalah seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa."

"Mw-mwo ? Kau… jadi kau kemari menemuiku ingin menjemputku ? Begitu ?" Raut wajah Jihoon kini berubah sedih seketika.

"Aniya~ Aku bukan mau menjemputmu karena memang kau belum dijadwalkan meninggal hari ini." Ucap Mingyu yang langsung membuat Jihoon terkejut.

"Belum dijadwalkan meninggal ? Maksudmu… aku ?" ucap Jihoon sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Nde~ seharusnya kau tak meninggal hari ini. Dan kau malah menggantikan orang yang seharusnya meninggal hari ini. Ck~ dasar ceroboh." Cibir Mingyu yang membuat Jihoon semakin melebarkan matanya.

"Jadi aku masih bisa hidup kembali kan ? Tapi… tunggu… kenapa aku bisa menggantikan orang itu ?"

"Kau masih ingat apa yang kau lakukan tadi siang ditengah jalan itu ?"

"Mwo ? Aku ?" Jihoon berusaha mengingat-ingat hal yang tadi ia alami. "Aku tertabrak truk dan menjadi seperti ini."

"Bingo ! Dan seharusnya yang tertabrak truk itu bukan kau ! Itu semua terjadi karena sifat terlalu pedulimu !"

"Ja… Jadi… Aku…"

"Kau roh gentayangan."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa hidup kembali ?"

"Kau tahu dimana tubuhmu sekarang ?"

"Tidak~"

"Ada satu cara yang bisa kau lakukan untuk hidup kembali."

"Benarkah ? Apa itu ?" tanya Jihoon semangat.

"Pertama kau harus menemukan tubuhmu terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu kau baru bisa hidup kembali dengan sebuah ciuman."

"Eoh ? Ciuman ?" tanya Jihoon semakin bingung.

"Nde~ ciuman dari seorang namja yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu."

Mendengar cara yang diucapkan Mingyu itu, Jihoon pun segera mengembangkan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya, merasa cara itu akan sangat mudah ia lakukan.

"Hanya ciuman dari namja yang mencintaiku ? Hahaha… ternyata syaratnya sangat mudah untuk dilakukan. Seungcheol oppa kan sangat mencintaiku, tanpa disuruh pun dia juga akan menciumku setiap hari."

"Heh~ benarkah semudah itu ?" cibir Mingyu.

"Tentu saja !"

"Tapi sayangnya masih ada syarat yang lain."

"Mwo ? Apa itu ?"

"Namja yang menciummu tidak hanya harus mencintaimu saja tapi namja itu juga harus bisa melihatmu dalam bentuk roh ini."

"Mwo ?"

"Dan ciuman itu harus ciuman pertamanya dengan cinta yang murni."

"Mw-mwo ?" kini wajah Jihoon yang sudah mulai ceria tadi kembali kusut. "Tapi Seungcheol oppa kan sudah sering menciumku."

"Dan namja itu juga belum tentu bisa melihatmu. Ah~ sudahlah~ aku sekarang harus pergi, ada roh yang harus aku jemput. Lagipula karena kecerobohanmu itu semua jadwalku jadi kacau." Geram Mingyu frustasi.

Jihoon terlihat menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah sekaligus bingung dengan persyaratan yang Mingyu berikan tadi.

"Lagipula, tak semua kata cinta yang diucapkan oleh mulut seseorang itu benar-benar sebuah ketulusan cinta. Dan itu terjadi padamu."

"Eoh ? Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Jihoon bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Mingyu tak menjawab apapun. Dia lebih memilih beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jihoon tapi tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti dan kembali berbalik menatap Jihoon yang tampak tengah berpikir itu.

"Satu hal lagi. Kau hanya punya waktu 33 hari dan itu dimulai dari hari ini. Jika kau tak bisa menemukan tubuh, namja, dan ciuman itu selama 33 hari maka otomatis kau akan mati." Ucap Mingyu dengan nada dingin yang kini benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang setan.

Mingyu pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Jihoon yang mulai terlihat gelisah. Jihoon terus menggigiti jarinya sedari tadi sembari berjalan mondar-mandir ditaman sepi itu. Sesekali ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memikirkan caranya untuk memenuhi persyaratan dari malaikat tadi.

"Ah~ Hoshi oppa ! Aish~ Lee Jihoon pabo ! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi." Gerutu Jihoon pada dirinya sendiri sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

Jihoon pun segera berlari, kembali memasuki gedung apartement besar itu menuju ke sebuah apartement yang ia tuju. Memandang penuh harap kearah sebuah pintu putih yang kini ada didepannya.

"Hoshi oppa~ Bantu aku, jebal~"

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Eungh~" lenguh Hoshi saat sinar matahari pagi mulai menembus jendela kamarnya dan mengusiknya dari alam mimpi.

Meraba-raba kasurnya mencari ponselnya di balik selimut tebalnya itu. Melihat jam serta sebuah sms yang masuk tadi pagi. Matanya menatap malas pada isi sms itu dan segera melemparkan ponselnya kembali ke sembarang tempat dikasurnya.

Meletakkan kepalanya kembali di atas bantalnya sembari mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya yang masih terasa sangat mengantuk itu.

"Aakkkhhhh~ menyebalkan !" duduk diatas kasurnya dan berteriak tak jelas.

Mengacak-acak rambut blonde yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya dengan sebal. Kemudian dengan malas turun dari ranjangnya, mengambil handuk dan berjalan lunglai menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, berdandan, dan sarapan kecil dengan selembar roti, Hoshi pun segera menenteng tas ranselnya dan segera keluar dari apartementnya.

.

.

 _ **Hoshi POV**_

Aku sungguh malas. Hari yang selalu sama dengan hari-hari biasanya. Hari yang selalu penuh dengan jadwal manggung. Tapi sudahlah, kerja keras dengan segudang jadwal yang bagaikan kerja rodi ini juga aku lakukan demi masa depan dan keluargaku.

Dan pagi ini aku hanya sempat memakan selembar roti. Aku sungguh lupa jika hari ini aku ada syuting pagi. Aku segera mengambil tas ranselku dan menggendongnya. Memakai sepatu dengan tergesa-gesa dan segera beranjak keluar dari apartementku. Tapi …

Mataku membelalak lebar melihat pemandangan saat aku membuka pintu apartementku. Tembus. Pintuku menembus tubuh seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk di depan apartementku.

"Kenapa kau masih ada disini ha ?!" teriakku membuat yeoja yang sedari kemarin mengikutiku itu menoleh dan segera berdiri.

"Oh~ Hoshi oppa."

Aku segera menutup pintu apartementku dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Terus berjalan, berjalan, dan berjalan, mencoba tak menghiraukannya tapi dia masih saja terus mengikutiku. Sampai akhirnya aku sampai di lokasi syuting. Aku langsung menuju ruang ganti artis dan dia masih terus mengikuti.

Berdiri di pojok ruangan, sesekali aku meliriknya sekilas. Kuperhatikan mata kecilnya terus menerawang keseluruh isi ruang ganti ini, memperhatikan orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang didepannya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan padanya ?

Kenapa dia terus mengikutiku sejak kemarin ?

Dan tunggu dulu ! Benarkah dia seorang hantu ? Tapi wajahnya terlalu manis untuk menjadi seorang hantu. Lagi pula jika dia benar-benar hantu, kenapa aku bisa melihatnya ?

Kini kucoba memperhatikannya baik-baik. Kutatap dengan seksama tubuhnya, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Dan dia sungguh tak terlihat seperti hantu. Bahkan kakinya pun menyentuh lantai.

"Hoshi-ssi acaranya segera dimulai, cepatlah masuk ke studio." Teriak seorang kru yang sukses membuyarkan segala pikiran-pikiranku.

Aku pun segera beranjak dan berjalan menuju studio syuting. Dan selama syuting berlangsung pun dapat kulihat dengan jelas dia masih terus mengikutiku. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas beratku saat melihatnya masih terus mengikutiku sampai ke ruang ganti lagi.

"Kalian semua keluarlah dulu. Aku ingin sendiri disini." Ucapku pada seluruh staff yang ada di ruang ganti ini.

Mereka semua pun pergi dan menyisakan diriku bersama hantu manis yang cukup menyebalkan ini. Kulihat dirinya sedikit bingung dengan yang kulakukan tadi. Aku pun mulai berjalan mendekatinya dan berhenti tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya ha ?!" tanyaku sakarstik.

"Aku…aku hanya butuh bantuanmu."

"Eoh ? Bantuanku ?"

"Nde~"

"Bantuan apa ? Membantumu agar pergi ke alam lain begitu ?"

"Bukan, tapi…" jeda sejenak. Kulihat hantu kecil ini menangkupkan kedua belah bibirnya, terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Bantu apa eoh ?!" geramku. Jujur saja aku tak suka dibuat menunggu lama seperti ini.

Dan dia pun mendongak, menatap wajahku. "Bantu aku untuk kembali ketubuhku lagi."

"Mwo ?"

"Sebenarnya aku…"

Aku terus mendengarkan segala cerita yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya itu. Sesekali aku mengernyitkan keningku mendengar cerita tak masuk akal yang ia ceritakan itu.

Aku terus memikirkan cerita-cerita aneh yang tadi kudengar itu sepanjang perjalanan pulang hingga kini aku sampai di apartementku. Kali ini kuijinkan dia untuk masuk kedalam apartementku.

Aku segera mengambil air putih dan meminumnya untuk menyegarkan pikiranku saat ini. Kuurut pelipisku yang terasa berdenyut ini. Dan lihatlah dirinya sekarang. Dia duduk dengan wajah polosnya sambil memandangiku.

Aku tak sanggup lagi melihat wajah memelasnya. Aku pun mendekatinya dan duduk disampingnya. Memandanginya tajam dan kembali memastikan hal aneh ini lagi.

"Heh ! Lee Jihoon~"

"Panggil saja aku Jihoonie, tidak usah seformal itu padaku."

"Ya~ ya~ ya~ terserahlah, Jihoonie~. Bukannya aku tak percaya dengan ceritamu tadi. Tapi, kau bilang kau harus segera menemukan tubuhmu dan kau membutuhkan bantuan dari seseorang yang dapat melihat sosokmu dalam wujud roh ini, dan itu…dan itu adalah…aku ?!" tanyaku sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri. Jujur saja aku masih tak percaya.

"Nde~ dan agar aku bisa hidup lagi kau harus memberikan cium…"

TING TONG

 _ **Hoshi POV End**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jihoon POV**_

TING TONG

Mendengar suara bel pintu apartement ini berbunyi, spontan aku menghentikan ucapanku dan segera menoleh ke asal suara itu, begitu pula dengan Hoshi. Kulihat Hoshi beranjak dari duduknya dan melihat siapa yang datang.

Dapat kulihat dengan jelas sebuah senyum yang sangat manis terukir indah di wajahnya setelah ia melihat siapa yang datang. Hoshi segera membukakan pintu itu dan masuklah seorang yeoja yang menurutku sangat manis dan cantik.

'Siapa yeoja ini ?' batinku tak senang sambil mengkerucutkan bibirku.

Kulihat Hoshi segera menyuruhnya duduk dan memandang tajam ke arahku. Aku tahu pasti arti tatapan tajamnya itu, dia menyuruhku agar menyingkir dari sofa. Aku pun segera berdiri dan memperhatikan pembicaran mereka.

Kulihat lagi dengan seksama wajah yeoja manis yang terlihat sangat imut ini. Aku memiringkan kepalaku sambil mengerutkan keningku. Aku merasa tak asing dengan yeoja ini tapi…siapa dia ?!

Kulihat yeoja manis itu mengeluarkan berbagai macam berkas-berkas dari dalam tasnya dan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Sepertinya yeoja ini adalah managernya, tapi… kenapa rasanya mereka begitu dekat.

"Kau harus mengikuti acara ini jika kau mau album barumu kali ini sukses dipasaran." Ucap yeoja itu pada Hoshi.

Tapi kulihat Hoshi sama sekali tak mendengarkannya. Tatapan matanya sama sekali tak memandang berkas-berkas didepannya itu, melainkan terus memandang lurus kearah wajah yeoja disebelahnya yang masih mencoba menjelaskan isi berkas-berkas di depan mereka itu.

"Wonu-ah~"

"Nde~ apa kau sudah menger~ eumph~mmpphhh~"

'Omo~' pekikku dalam hati sambil menutup mulutku setelah melihat pemandangan di depanku saat ini.

Terkejut ?

Tentu saja aku sangat terkejut ! Hoshi menciumnya ! Mereka berdua berciuman !

Itu artinya…

Aku terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku setelah mendapatkan kenyataan ini. Aku terus melangkah mundur secara perlahan. Terus mundur menahan isakanku yang hampir keluar. Sampai akhirnya tubuhku menabrak sesuatu.

Kutolehkan kepalaku dan betapa kagetnya diriku saat mendapatkan sosoknya sudah berdiri dibelakangku dan menatap tajam kearahku.

"G-Gyu~ kau mengagetkanku. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari ?"

"Kau lupa kalau aku ini setan ? Aku bisa pergi kemana saja sesuka hatiku."

"Eoh ? Kau bisa menembus pintu itu ? Kenapa aku tidak bisa ?" tanyaku heran.

"Menurutmu kenapa ?" ucapnya sambil menggoyang-goyang segelas wine disamping wajahnya dan meminumnya perlahan.

Aku yang melihat hal yang ia lakukan itu hanya bisa mengerjap-kerjapkan mataku berulang kali dengan bingung. "Kau juga bisa memegang benda, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa ?"

"Karena kau bukan 100% hantu. Kau hanya sebuah roh yang tanpa sengaja keluar dari ragamu." Ucapnya dengan nada sakarstiknya.

"Oh~ begitu~" ucapku lemas sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Wae ? Kenapa kau lemas begitu ?"

"Huh~ harapanku hilang sudah."

"Mwo ?"

"Itu~" ucapku lemas sambil menunjuk sosok dua orang yang masih menikmati tautan bibir mereka dibelakangku.

"Kau cemburu ?" ucap Mingyu enteng.

"Ck~ kau bilang aku hanya bisa hidup setelah mendapatkan ciuman pertama dari namja yang bisa melihatku dalam bentuk roh ini. Dan dia… Hanya namja itulah yang dapat melihat sosokku. Dan apa kau buta ? Dia sedang berciuman ! Iang artinya… dia tidak memiliki ciuman pertama lagi. Kesempatanku telah hilang !" Ucapku semakin lemas. Rasanya aku ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mencari namja lain."

"Kau bilang sangat langka menemukan orang yang bisa melihatku. Lagipula kau hanya memberiku waktu 33 hari saja kan ?!"

"Jadi~ kau mau menyerah sekarang ?!"

"…" aku tak berniat menjawabnya. Aku sungguh sedang kacau kali ini.

"Mau aku beri tahu sesuatu yang menarik ?" ucap Mingyu lalu menarik daguku agar aku menatapnya.

Mingyu pun memajukan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya tepat didepan wajahku. Aku kembali mengerjap-kerjapkan mataku memandang bingung pada wajah seram yang cukup tampan ini.

"Tak selamanya hal yang kau sebut cinta itu adalah cinta suci yang murni." Ucapnya lalu melengkungkan sebuah seringaian yang membuatku bergidik.

Sebuah seringaian yang sangat aneh dan penuh arti. Entahlah… Tapi setelah mendengar ucapannya tadi membuatku mengerutkan keningku tak mengerti. Dia kembali berdiri tegak lalu menyentikkan jari tangannya.

Tiba-tiba munculnya sebuah benda bersinar terang yang melayang-layang disebelahnya. Benda bersinar itu perlahan turun keatas tangan kanannnya lalu ia genggam. Menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang terlipat tepat didepan wajahku lalu membuka jari-jari tangannya secara perlahan.

Mataku kembali mengerjap melihat benda yang ia sodorkan padaku itu. Sebuah benda berwarna perak berbentuk bunga mawar dengan batu berwarna ungu ditengahnya.

"Ini… bross ?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ini untukmu." Ucapnya sambil melemparkan bross itu kearahku yang membuatku spontan menangkapnya. "Pakai dan simpan bross itu baik-baik. Jika kau perlu bantuanku atau kau sedang dalam kedaan bahaya, kau bisa memencet batu ungu didalam bunga itu untuk meminta bantuan padaku."

CLING

Dia kembali menyentikkan jarinya dan kini tubuhnya telah menghilang begitu saja dari pandanganku. Kutatap bross yang tadi Mingyu berikan padaku dan segera memasangnya dibajuku.

'Omo~ aku lupa pada mereka.' Batinku lalu segera berbalik kembali menatap dua insan yang kini tengah saling berbagi kehangatan dalam sebuah pelukan.

'Mereka terlihat mesra.'

 _ **Jihoon POV End**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Matahari pagi pun mulai menunjukkan sinarnya kembali. Yeoja yang tidur nyenyak didalam pelukan hangat Hoshi itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap-kerjapkannya. Menyesuaikan bias cahaya yang masuk kemata foxynya.

Mendongakkan kepalanya, memandangi wajah Hoshi yang masih tertidur disampingnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum manis lalu mencium lembut pipi Hoshi membuat Hoshi sedikit terusik dan mulai terbangun.

"Eoh~ Wonwoo, kau sudah bangun." Tersenyum lalu membalas ciuman lembut di pipi Wonwoo.

"Kau lapar ? Mau aku buatkan sarapan ?"

"Nde~ Tentu saja."

Wonwoo pun beranjak bangun dari sofa dan mulai berjalan menuju dapur. Hoshi pun mulai meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit kaku karena semalam tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Menggerakkan badannya kekanan dan kekiri hingga mata sipitnya bertemu dengan mata tajam yang sedari tadi menatapnya dari sofa single disebelahnya.

"Aaahhh~" terkejut dan berteriak keras.

"Kau kenapa ?" teriak Wonwoo dari arah dapur.

"Ani-aniya, aku…aku hanya kalah main games di ponsel." Teriak Hoshi berbohong. "Heh~ hantu kecil…" bisik Hoshi kemudian agar tak didengar Wonwoo.

"Namaku Jihoon~ Lee Jihoon~ Bukankah kita sudah berkenalan kemarin ?" ucap Jihoon membenarkan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hah~ oke Jihoon… semalaman kau disitu ?"

"Nde~ aku kan tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana."

"Ck~ kau ini benar-benar…"

"Soonyoung-ah~ sarapannya sudah jadi ! Ayo cepat makan !" teriak Wonwoo lagi dari arah dapur.

"Ne chagi, sebentar."

'Chagi ? Jadi benar dia yeojachingunya ?!' batin Jihoon.

Hoshi segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang makan yang ada didekat dapurnya itu, meninggalkan Jihoon yang terbengong diruang tamunya. Jihoon pun segera tersadar dan mengikuti Hoshi lagi.

Dan sekarang di ruang makan itu terlihat kembali kemesraan diantara sepasang insan itu. Hoshi dan Wonwoo menikmati sarapan mereka dengan candaan dan tawaan dibibir mereka. Sesekali saling menyuapi satu sama lain, membuat Jihoon yang sedari tadi duduk di ujung meja makan itu meremas-remas gaun yang ia pakai.

Kesal ? Cemburu ?

Yeah~ mungkin itulah yang dirasakan Jihoon saat ini. Apalagi setelah melihat Hoshi mengusap bekas makanan di bibir Wonwoo barusan, membuat Jihoon semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Eh~ sudah jam segini. Aish~ aku pasti akan dimarahi Seokmin jika terlambat." Gerutu Wonwoo sambil membereskan piring bekas makanannya dan menaruhnya di wastafel dapur.

"Wae ?"

"Hari ini ada meeting di kantor. Aku harus segera mandi dan berangkat ke kantor." Ucap Wonwoo sambil berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar mandi.

Hoshi yang juga sudah selesai makan pun ikut membereskan piring-piringnya dan mencuci piring-piring kotor itu sekaligus. Sedangkan Jihoon pun ikut berdiri dan memandang Hoshi yang sedang mencuci piring itu dari samping sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan bibir yang masih ia kerucutkan.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Kau seperti ingin memakanku saja." Cibir Hoshi

'Jika bisa aku sangat ingin memakanmu saat ini.' Batin Jihoon. "Aniya, hanya saja kau terlihat sangat…"

"Aish~ kenapa ini tidak bisa dibuka sich ?!" teriak Wonwoo dari kamar mandi.

Hoshi yang mendengar teriakan itu segera menghampirinya dan lagi-lagi Jihoon mengikuti kemana perginya Hoshi itu. Tapi saat Jihoon sampai didepan kamar mandi itu tanpa sengaja pintu kamar mandi itu tertutup saat Hoshi memasuki kamar mandi.

"Aish~ kenapa pintu ini tertutup ? Ah~ aku kan ingin masuk." Gerutu Jihoon sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kelantai.

"Oh~ Soonyoung bisa bantu aku membuka ini ? Ini sangat susah diturunkan."

"Sabar. Lepaskan tanganmu biar kucoba."

"Pelan-pelan pabo !"

"Nde~"

Mendengar suara itu dari luar pintu membuat Jihoon memelototkan matanya dengan wajahnya yang mulai pucat.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan ?!" guman Jihoon pelan sambil menggigit-gigit kuku jarinya. "Omo~ jangan-jangan…Aaakkk~ andwe ! Itu tidak boleh. Aish~ bagaimana ini ?! Apa yg harus aku lakukan ?!" guman Jihoon bingung sembari berjalan mondar-mandir didepan pintu kamar mandi itu.

Mata imutnya tanpa sengaja melihat bross yang kini tertempel di gaunnya itu. Jihoon pun tersenyum lalu menekan batu ungu yang ada ditengah bross itu. Bross itu kini memancarkan sinarnya yang berkerlap-kerlip lalu tak lama kemudian muncullah sebuah suara yang mengagetkan Jihoon.

"WAE ?!" teriaknya tiba-tiba dari belakang Jihoon.

Jihoon yang terkejut pun segera berbalik dan menatap Mingyu yang kini melipatkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya sambil menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Gyu~ ini gawat." Ucap Jihoon memelas.

"Mwo ?"

Jihoon pun lalu menunjuk pintu berwarna putih yang ada didepannya. Mingyu pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu itu dan berdiri didepannya. Menempelkan telinganya didepan pintu itu, mencoba mendengar apa yang terjadi didalam sana.

"Kau memanggilku hanya untuk menunjukkan ini ?!"

"Kau bilang jika aku membutuhkan bantuanmu maka aku tinggal menekan batu ungu ini kan ?!"

"Nde~ tapi itu hanya untuk keadaan bahaya dan darurat ! Bukan untuk hal konyol seperti ini !" geram Mingyu membuat nyali Jihoon untuk menatapnya sedikit menciut.

"Tapi… tapi jika mereka melakukan hal yang macam-macam didalam sana bagaimana ? Bukan hanya ciuman pertamanya yang tak kudapatkan tapi juga…"

"Itu bukan urusanku ! Lagipula tugasmu itu mencari tubuh dan orang yang bisa melihatmu, bukan malah mengurusi namja bermata segaris itu dan juga yeoj…'

CEKLEK

Mingyu menghentikan ucapannya seketika saat pintu didepannya itu terbuka. Kini tatapan matanya tepat bertemu dengan tatapan mata Wonwoo yang berdiri didepannya. Wajah mereka berdua bertemu saat Wonwoo membuka pintu itu.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Mingyu sama sekali tak bisa berkutik saat matanya kini terpenjara kedalam mata yang entah kenapa menyeretnya masuk ke dunia lain. Mingyu memandang lekat-lekat wajah cantik didepannya itu tanpa berkedip, meski yeoja didepannya itu sama sekali tak dapat melihatnya.

"Wonu~ mian" ucap Hoshi dari belakang Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo berbalik dan menyadarkan Mingyu dari lamunannya.

"Gwaenchana~ aku bisa mandi dikantor nanti. Lebih baik kau cepat panggil tukang untuk membenarkan kran dan showermu itu atau kau juga tidak akan bisa mandi sepertiku. Hehehe…" kekeh Wonwoo sambil berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan mengambil tasnya diruang tamu.

"Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong~"

"Nde~ Annyeong~"

Wonwoo pun pergi dari apartement Hoshi menyisakan Hoshi dan Jihoon yang saling menatap berdua sekarang.

Mingyu ?

Dirinya sudah menghilang sebelum Jihoon menyadari kepergiannya.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Mingyu POV**_

Sejak melihatnya tadi, aku terus mengikutinya. Terbang melayang disampingnya sembari memandang wajah cantik nan imutnya. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku sekarang jadi seperti ini. Terpesona pada seorang manusia.

Tapi lihatlah senyuman manisnya saat ia membaca pesan yang baru saja sampai di ponselnya. Senyuman itu sungguh manis. Dan senyuman itu sukses membawa Mingyu kembali berada di alam lain.

Tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan langkahnya saat langkahnya telah sampai diluar gedung apartement ini. Perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya dan kini wajah kami kembali bertemu. Mata indahnya itu kembali menghanyutkanku.

Dia menatapku ?

Apa dia bisa melihatku ?

Perlahan aku menurunkan tubuhku, membuat kakiku menyentuh tanah. Tanpa aku sadar tanganku perlahan maju kedepan wajah cantiknya, hendak menyentuh wajah menggemaskan dihadapanku ini tapi…

"Kau…"

DEG

Dia… Dia sungguh melihatku ?!

"Jeon Wonwoo~ lama tak bertemu denganmu."

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seorang namja dari belakangku. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan menemukan sosok seorang namja bertubuh kekar berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo bersama beberapa orang yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Kenapa ini ? Kenapa aku sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran mereka tadi ?

"Kenapa kau bisa kemari ?"

"Eoh ? Kau sendiri kenapa bisa kemari ? Ah… benar, Soonyoung itu kan kekasihmu ya."

"Kau sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Namja itu semakin mendekati Wonwoo. Dan kini tangan kekarnya mulai menyentuh wajah Wonwoo. Ck~ ingin sekali aku menghajar wajah tampannya ini jika aku bisa…tapi sayangnya, aku tak bisa datang tiba-tiba sesuka hatiku.

" Jeon Wonwoo, kau terlalu cantik untuk seorang Kwon Soonyoung."

"Diam kau, Choi Hansol !"

"Huh~ aku sungguh penasaran bagaimana ekspresi Soonyoung jika kau menghilang tiba-tiba." Seringaian kini memenuhi wajah tampannya.

Aku membelalakkan mataku seketika saat melihat orang-orang yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang namja yang dipanggil Hansol tadi itu mulai menarik paksa Wonwoo agar mengikuti mereka. Tapi Wonwoo melawannya. Dan kini mereka membius Wonwoo, membuatnya tak sadar lalu menggendongnya pergi.

Aku bingung. Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini. Kenapa pikiranku jadi sangat kacau begini ?! Aish~ aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang hanya bisa memandangi tubuh Wonwoo yang telah tak berdaya mereka masukkan ke sebuah van berwarna putih itu.

Aku tak mungkin menolongnya. Kuputuskan untuk kembali masuk kedalam apartement itu untuk menyuruh namja bermata sipit itu menolong Wonwoo tapi…saat aku beranjak dari sana tiba-tiba saja tubuhku telah sampai di tempat lain.

"Ini…" gumamku saat mataku menelusuri tempat ini baik-baik.

"Sauna ?" tanyaku heran karena aku tiba-tiba sampai disini. "Aish~ ini pasti pekerjaan nenek sihir itu lagi." Gerutuku sembari menyibakkan tanganku membentuk sebuah lingkaran didepanku.

Dan kini muncullah sosok seorang yeoja yang meskipun dia sangat galak dan menyebalkan, tapi harus kuakui jika ia memang sangat cantik. Seorang yeoja cantik yang sangat licik. Dia adalah sosok yang selama ini membuat jadwal kerjaku. Ya~ dia adalah boss besarku yang sangat menyusahkan.

"Woahm~ kau mengganggu tidurku dasar tiang !"

"Yakh~ ! Boo Seungkwan !"

"Aish~ kau pikir aku tuli apa ? Jangan berteriak-teriak begitu !"

"Yakh~ Boo Seungkwan jika kau tak mau kuganggu kenapa kau menggangguku lebih dulu ha !?"

"Ck~ aku hanya meluruskan jalanmu saja. Apa kau lupa jika 3 menit lagi ada roh yang harus kau jemput ha ?!"

"Iya~ aku lupa ! Puas ?! Kau tahu, aku harus menyelamatkan seseorang tapi kau malah mengirimku kemari. Kau kan bisa menyuruh malaikat lain untuk menggantikan tugasku !"

"Aish~ kau tahu aku paling tidak suka pembantahan ?! Lagi pula itu juga bukan urusanmu. Itu urusan dunia manusia."

"Ck~ tapi kan…"

"Sebagai hukuman, aku akan mencabut kekuatanmu memegang benda dan menunjukkan dirimu didepan manusia selama seminggu !"

"Yah~ Yah~ Yah~ tidak bisa begitu, aku kan…"

WUUUSSSHHH~

Ini adalah sifatnya yang paling aku benci. Menghilang sesuka hatinya disaat aku belum selesai bicara. Jika aku bisa, aku sudah mencekik lehernya sedari dulu. Asalkan kalian tahu, dia jugalah yang telah memilihku dan menjadikanku sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Huh~ Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas beratku. Dan mau tak mau kembali ke pekerjaan yang seharusnya kulakukan, menjemput nyawa yang kini sudah berdiri didepanku.

"Heh~ kau sudah keluar. Ayo, ikut aku."

 _ **Mingyu POV End**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Hoshi dan Jihoon kini telah sampai di studio KBS. Hari ini Hoshi ada jadwal mengisi acara talk show lagi dan lagi-lagi Jihoon mengikutinya. Hoshi terlihat sudah tak ambil pusing lagi dengan hal itu.

"Hoshi-ssi" teriakan seorang kru menghentikan langkah Hoshi dan Jihoon.

"Nde ?"

"Ini skrip kita hari ini. Nanti di scene keempat kau akan beradu akting dengan Choi Hansol."

"Oh~ Oke~ baiklah."

Kru itupun tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Hoshi yang tengah melihat-lihat isi skrip itu. Jihoon yang penasaran pun mendekati Hoshi dan berusaha ikut juga membaca skrip itu. Tapi Hoshi langsung menariknya dan menatap tajam kearah Jihoon.

"Kau ! Jangan ikut masuk kestudio hari ini atau aku tidak akan mau membantumu." Tunjuk Hoshi tepat didepan wajah Jihoon.

Jihoon yang mendengar ancaman Hoshi itu pun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Hoshi pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih mencoba mengatur napasnya.

"Huh~ dia benar-benar tampan~ tapi juga menakutkan." Gerutu Jihoon sambil berjalan pelan melihat-lihat suasana di gedung itu.

Mata imutnya sesekali mengerjap-kerjap saat melihat-lihat berbagai macam studio syuting yang ada disana. Kaki kecilnya terus melangkah hingga sampai disebuah ruang ganti artis.

"Hoshi oppa pasti ada didalam."

Jihoon pun melangkahkan kakinya hendak memasuki ruang ganti yang pintunya terbuka sedikit itu. Tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti tepat didepan pintu saat kedua telinganya menangkap pembicaraan dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Urus yeoja itu baik-baik. Jeon Wonwoo, kita bisa memanfaatkannya untuk menghancurkan Soonyoung."

DEG

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

.

 **Mianhae lama update ^^**

 **Mian juga kalau ada typo typo tak terlihat ^^**

 **RnR please~^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- DdangKie -**


End file.
